Pandora
by Kleo de Lioncourt
Summary: She was the sin...


_**Пандора.**_

**_Часть 1. Never dead._**

_А на закате в меня входит тишина _

_Из моего последнего в той старой жизни сна _

_А после Остров Ночи шепчет в сердце мне: _

_"Проснись, бессмертный - тени уступили место тьме!"_

_«Пробуждение»,_

_автор Lord Alien Moongazer. _

**_Order:1._**

Когда кончается лето и приходит осень с ее вечными дождями и холодными рассветами, на всех накатывает небольшая меланхолия. Рассвет был холодным, по небу разлилось малиновое зарево. Интеграл Уингейтс Хеллсинг стояла у окна своего кабинета, мирно покуривая. Она видела, как к особняку подъехала очередная делегация сватов. Их лимузины подъехали к крыльцу совершенно бесшумно, что приятно удивило Хеллсинг - обычно все претенденты на ее сердце (если честно, то, скорее на деньги) любили громко заявлять о себе. Она видела, что из лимузинов вышла стайка сватов под черными зонтами (это леди Хеллсинг не особо порадовало - тот, кто хочет стать претендентом на ее имущество (вы же знаете принципы подобных браков) не должен быть чересчур требовательным). Интеграл даже хотела идти в дом, когда заметила, что за всеми многочисленными посетителями ее "скромного" жилища из неприметного двухместного "Порше" траурно-черного цвета вышел молодой человек, как определила глава Хеллсинга, с рыжеватыми волосами, довольно длинными и завязанными в хвост по моде девятнадцатого века. Если не кривить душой, ее это несколько заинтересовало. Интеграл затушила сигару и вошла в кабинет. Она услышала из коридора два голоса - Уолтера и незнакомого ей мужчины:

- Проходите сюда, пожалуйста, кабинет леди Хеллсинг через дверь, - голосом, полным достоинства произнес дворецкий.

- Граф, вы, честное слово, еще хуже вашей сестры - вот она-то абсолютный дьявол!.. - это был чей-то голос и звучал он крайне раздраженно.

"Ага, - подумалось Интеграл, - значит граф! Такого еще не было!"

Все графы\герцоги\сэры представлялись Интегре одинаково - скучные мужчины тридцати-сорока лет от роду, тщательно скрывающие все немногочисленные седые волоски, очень требовательные и привередливые, привыкшие к самому лучшему. Но тут ее ожидания не оправдались.

Дверь кабинета распахнулась, на пороге показался дворецкий, возвестивший о прибытии "графа де Ленфена и сопровождающих", затем вошел мужчина примерно лет пятидесяти, полный, немного седой, в шикарном костюме и с золотым "роллексом" на запястье. Интеграл показалось, что это и есть граф. Но за ним в комнату вошел тот самый молодой человек, что приехал на отдельной машине. Его немного рыжие волосы были влажными, а пара прядок, обрамляющих лицо, обладающее несколько нездоровой аристократической бледностью, завивались крупными кудрями, на нем было бордовая рубашка и темные брюки, и вообще он больше напоминал призрака девятнадцатого века, чем современного юношу. Его глаза, красивого зеленого оттенка, смотрели на Интеграл в упор - без тени каких бы то ни было чувств.

- Леди Интеграл Уингейтс Ван Хеллсинг? - произнес рыжий. - Вы позволите?

Его вопрос застал Интегру врасплох. Но она не растерялась и подала руку для пожатия. Но, вопреки всем догадкам, молодой человек галантно поцеловал руку Интеграл.

- А вы полагаю... - решила познакомиться леди Хеллсинг.

- Мишель де Ленфен, - сказал парень.

- Полагаю, вы тот самый граф...

Это все, что смог расслышать из гроба всесильный Лорд Алукард. После этих слов биология вампиров взяла вверх над любопытством Алукарда, и он уснул (знаете ли, порой всем надо выспаться после недельного бодрствования).

На следующее утро, то бишь на следующую ночь, едва разлепив глаза и надев очки, великий вампир переместился к Хозяйке в кабинет. Та пребывала в крайне приподнятом настроении, о чем свидетельствовала пепельница – там лежало всего лишь три окурка.

- Ну как, Маста? – привычным тоном спросил вампир.

- Что? – эхом отозвалась Интегра.

- Ну, вчерашняя делегация сватов…

- Сегодняшняя, - машинально поправила леди Хеллсинг. – А тебе то что?

- Ну, если вы приняли предложение… м-м-м… ну, некоторые аспекты супружеской жизни мешают мастериату надо мной – высшим вампиром!

- Ох… сидеть тебе в подвале еще лет сорок!

- Так вы прияли?

- Господи, Алукард, только тебя я забыла спросить, да?

- Угу…

- Хорошо, как ты думаешь, послать ли мне Мишеля Антуановича с его графскими владениями, али наоборот?

- Знаете, Интегра Артуровна… - вампир не договорил, так как распахнулась дверь кабинета, в нее просунулась голова Уолтера, который сообщил следующее:

- Леди Интеграл, вас ждет машина.

Интегра отошла от стола к окну и глянула вниз. Там ее ждал черный «Порше», у которого, опершись на машину спиной, стоял Мишель де Ленфен. Интегра улыбнулась, и поспешила спуститься вниз. На прощанье своему бессмертному слуге она бросила:

- И еще, Алукард Владиславович, если не хочешь остаться без работы, найди себе нового Масту.

Интегра легко выпорхнула из кабинета, оставив Алукарда с отвисшей челюстью (чтоб Интегра легко(!) выпорхнула(!) из кабинета). Еще он был поражен последней фразой: «ищи себе нового Масту». В кабинет, с сочувствующим выражением лица вошел Уолтер, который, опершись на косяк двери, грустно сказал:

- Малышка Хеллсинг совсем выросла… - видимо, его охватила ностальгия по былым временам.

- Уолтер! – оборвал его вампир. – Она что, в серьез собралась замуж за этого… как его там… Мишеля? – последнее слово было произнесено с особой издевкой.

- Ей тоже надо устраивать свою жизнь, не все же о вас думать! Хорошо еще, что Бернадотте с Викторией уехали в Америку со спецзаданием…

- Она уехала? СЛАВА БОГУ! – взорвался Алукард. Уолтер покачал головой.

- Я, кстати говоря, совершенно не разделяю вашего мнения о графе де Ленфене. Он – чудесный молодой человек, богатый, знатного рода… Кстати, говорят, у него очаровательная сестра!

- На что ты намекаешь? – оскалился вампир.

- Да ни на что, просто если – только если – Интегра-сама решит-таки выйти замуж за Мишеля, его сестра – единственная, кто сможет стать вашей Хозяйкой взамен Интегры.

- Ох-х-х, - вздохнул вампир, - и не мечтай Уолтер, вам не удастся так просто от меня отделаться…

- А чего мне мечтать?

Алукард покачал головой. Он-то, как ни кто другой был уверен, что Интегра не предпочтет ему какого-то там графа. Если бы она видела в этот момент его, вампира, лицо! Ни тени обычной издевки, ни улыбки в половину лица, ни каких бы то ни было кровавых мыслей, которые так явно выражались в его поведении… просто усталая полуулыбка, грустный взгляд сквозь стекла очков, немного сутулая спина, опущенные плечи, едва колышущийся от ветра галстук и плащ… Таким Алукарда мало кто и когда видел – те, кто могли похвастаться этим, давно мертвы.

Да, действительно, вампир, кем бы он ни был, в один момент начинает ощущать тот груз одиночества, который ему положен. Такова цена бессмертия. Но если подделки под вампиров и их прямо скажем пародии, никогда не ощущали того, то их истинные бессмертные эквиваленты, а правильней – прародители – всегда. Говорят, что абсолютного бессмертия не бывает. Какая жестокая ошибка!

Одиночество – это крест, плата за вечную жизнь. А что касается Алукарда – в своей долгой почти тысячелетней жизни, он испытал столько одиночества, что с лихвой хватило бы на жителей одной отдельно взятой небольшой страны. По этому, очередную попытку кого-то женить на себе его Хозяйку, он воспринял довольно остро. Кто-то теряет, кто-то находит – но что делать тому, кому нечего терять?...

**_Order:2._**

Время шло, и как бы некоторым не хотелось, но Интеграл Хеллсинг всерьез решила связать свою жизнь с графом де Ленфеном. И стоит признать, он был лучшей для нее партией. Так считали все, и даже Алукард в глубине души считал, что для Хозяйки этот человек станет лучшим мужем. Но, как и упоминалось ранее, у медали две стороны – если с наружи граф был идеален, то никто не знал о его семье.

И вот, в один осенний холодный вечер, все собрались в замке Хеллсингов, дабы отпраздновать официальную помолвку хозяйки дома и молодого графа Мишеля. Когда собрались все гости (семьи членов Круглого Стола, несколько представителей власти, а также семьи тех, кто был особенно близок Хеллсингам и де Ленфенам, даже Виктория и Бернадотте были допущены к столу, но под строжайшим запретом напиваться (Бернадотте) и демонстрировать красные глаза и клыки (Виктория), обнаружилось, что не хватает нескольких человек – зачем-то приглашенного Максвелла и фатера Андерсона, а также сестры Мишеля. Алукард, как крайний (кстати, даже надевший новый, припасенный как раз для такого случая костюм – траурно-черный, с черным плащом и галстуком с алыми глазками), был отправлен в лондонскую квартиру Пандоры (согласитесь, необычное имя).

Когда вампир появился в квартире (откуда бессмертным знать, что такое частная собственность и звонок на двери?), то застал Пандору в интересном положении. А именно: сестра графа держалась руками за стол, стоящий у одного из зеркал, а ногами она упиралась в стену под углом сорок пять градусов относительно стола. Из-за такого положения, создавалось ощущение того, что девушка летит.

- Хех, - громко ухмыльнулся вампир, от чего девушка мгновенно «вернулась на землю».

- Кто вы и что вы делаете в моем доме? – строго спросила она, пока Алукард ее внимательно рассматривал. У девушки была почти белая кожа, короткие каштановые волосы и пронзительно яркие серо-зеленые глаза.

- А меня ваш брат с невестой прислали за вами – у них там сейчас праздничный ужин…

- Вы хотели сказать – траурный?

- Не понял…

- Ну, вы же в черном.

- А, да, я так всегда выгляжу, - огрызнулся вампир.

- Непохоже. Вы сможете подождать меня? – также холодно и безразлично бросила Пандора. Она удалилась в соседнюю комнату, оставив Алукарда на попечение своим мыслям.

Он начал рассматривать помещение, в котором оказался – просторная комната, чуть сужающаяся к северному окну – там-то и стоял стол, о который опиралась Пандора в своих летательных упражнениях. Там же висело зеркало, а напротив – большой постер – языки пламени (проще всего понять эту картинку, если вспомнить момент возрождения Алукарда в последней, тринадцатой серии Хеллсинга). Вампир опять ухмыльнулся, хотя уже смотрел в окно. Там, под окном, стоял мотоцикл – как понял вампир, он принадлежал девушке.

Когда Пандора появилась из недр собственной квартиры, Алукард даже слегка присвистнул. Девушка была одета в брюки черного цвета и свободную (явно мужскую) рубашку совершенно невероятного цвета – этакая смесь крови и серого металлического. Волосы у нее так и остались в некотором художественном беспорядке – пара прядок красиво спускалась на лицо, немного закрывая левый глаз и кончик носа.

- Вы как – своим ходом, или подбросить? – спросила она у Алукарда, сидящего на стуле и уже по привычке закинувшего ноги на стол.

- Да… в общем, я могу вас подбросить… Хотя, давайте мы как-то сами по себе… - промямлил вампир, растворяясь в стене.

Пандора покачала головой, но вышла на улицу. До замка Хеллсингов она добралась сразу же после Алукарда – не успел тот войти в зал, как в нем же появилась и Пандора. Оказалось, ее почти все знали на том пиру. Со всех сторон только и слышалось: «Как вы Пандора?» или «Добрый вечер, Пандора, вы как всегда обворожительны!» или «Пандора, милая, как твоя рука? Запястье не болит?» или «О-о-о… дорогая! Как же я рад\рада, что ты наконец-то появилась!» и т.д. и т.п.

Алукард подсел рядом с Хозяйкой и задал ей один-единственный, но очень личный и провокационный вопрос:

- Вы не будете очень сильно ревновать меня к Пандоре? – при этом на его лице появилось простаки ангельское выражение.

- Алукард! – возмущенно вскричала Интегра.

- Что Алукард? – обиженно отвернулся, - я уже знаете сколько лет Алукард?

- Иди, давай, - махнула рукой Интеграл, - вон Бернадотте с Викторией сидят…

- А что чуть что Бернадотте? – спросил Пип, проплывая мимо (все-таки он успел пронести под стол пару ящиков пива и несколько бутылей самогонки).

- А-а-аххх… - Интегра поднялась со своего места и удалилась в неизвестном направлении.

Алукард от нечего делать все ж-таки направился к столу Виктории и Бернадотте – но только по причине наличествования там сильно алкогольных напитков. Там же Пип старался заставить полицейскую пить хотя бы шампанское, сопровождая это соответствующей лексикой:

- Чтоб тебя (непереводимая нецензурная тирада, где Пип объединил в одном предложении проклятый Ад, долбаную Америку, нетрадиционные сексуальные отношения, Искариотов и лично их главу, и, наконец-то, непьющую Викторию)! - Алукард, с довольной ухмылочкой хлебнул мартини.

- Уолтер? – позвал вампир, видя дворецкого около двери.

- Лорд Алукард, - обратился к вампиру Уолтер, - вам что-нибудь принести?

- Кровушки бы, третьей отрицательной, - устало пробормотал вампир.

- Конечно, - Уолтер поставил на стол перед Алукардом непрозрачный стакан (непрозрачный – потому что Интегра не хотела пугать особо впечатлительных гостей).

- Не знаю, что ты туда подмешал, но… - Алукард не договорил, так как повалился мертвецким сном, лишь отпив глоток.

**_Order:3_**

На следующее утро (или ночь?) Алукард проснулся с дикой головной болью и полным непониманием происходящего – вроде бы он сидел на пирушке в честь помолвки Хозяйки, а потом сразу в гробу…

Испарившись из гроба, Алукард, конечно же, направился в кабинет к Интегре. Хорошо еще, что материализовался он перед дверью, а не за оной. Он прислушался. В кабинете говорили трое. Вскоре, Алукард выяснил их личности.

- Это невозможно! – воскликнула молодая девушка. По голосу Алукард с уверенностью мог сказать, что ей не больше двадцати лет.

- Но иного выхода – нет! Или ты, или никто. А этого нельзя позволить! – Интегра Артуровна рвала и метала.

- Послушай, я не могу! И не потому, что не хочу… - и снова та девушка.

- Дорогая, ты должна. Ты немного сделала для меня. Так что это не должно составить для тебя труда, - приятный бархатный баритон, в котором Алукард узнал Мишеля де Ленфена, жениха Интегры.

- Я вам сказала нет! – судя по всему, этот голос принадлежал Пандоре, сестре Мишеля.

- Ты просто не понимаешь, какие могут быть последствия твоего выбора! – Интегра срывалась до крика.

- Неужели? – с явным холодом, цинизмом и вызовом в голосе сказала Пандора. Алукард решил вмешаться.

- Я не помешаю? – спросил он, входя в кабинет. Как обычно – в своей неповторимой манере – легко и свободно, даже немного развязно.

- Да, э-м-м-м… нет, что ты. Проходи, - Интегра все-таки сменила гнев на милость. Она курила, заметил Алукард. Пандора тоже держала почти догоревшую сигару.

- Я не вовремя? – наивно поинтересовался вампир.

- Эх, - Пандора махнула рукой в го сторону. – Я пожалуй пойду. У меня прорва дел. Пока Мишель.

В сторону Интегры она даже не посмотрела, что несказанно удивило всех оставшихся.

- Я пойду поговорю с ней, - спохватился Мишель, поспешив выйти.

- Улыбаешься? – поинтересовалась Интегра, смотря на знакомый вампирий оскал.

- Она согласилась? – с холодком осведомился Алукард.

- Ты же, наверное, знаешь… - потянула Интегра, бросив бесполезный окурок в пепельницу и снова закурив.

- Нет, - честно ответил Алукард. – Я не могу читать ее мысли.

Интегра удивленно вскинула бровь. Такого поворота она не ожидала. Она ждала, что ее верный слуга, прочитав мысли этой подозрительной Пандоры, расскажет все ей, Хозяйке. А он…

- Да не переживайте вы так, Маста. Я могу ее уговорить, - пообещал Алукард.

И испарился.

- А тебе это нужно? – спросила у пустоты Интегра.

**_Order:4_**

Пандора стояла у замка Хеллсингов, докуривая взятую у Интегры Артуровны сигару. Хорошая, надо признать, сигара. Она опиралась на свой мотоцикл, когда рядом оказался Алукард. Пандора плохо его знала – лишь то, что сказали ей сегодня утром: Алукард – вампир. Но чем-то он ей нравился. Был непосредственным, наглым, холодным, циничным… но - очаровательным. Хотя, пожалуй, очаровательный – не то слово. Скорей он был в некотором роде притягательным, и его таинственность лишь способствовала этому.

Пандора вспомнила свое двадцатилетие. Кстати, ей было двадцать два – то есть она была на год младше Интегры и на два – Мишеля. Так вот, на свое двадцатилетие, которое, как и все предыдущие дни рождения, было забыто всеми – даже ее любимым братом Мишелем.

В своей семье Пандора была персоной «нон грата» - ее не любили, считали замешанной в разных сомнительных компаниях, а она была совсем другой…

Да, она была богатой, но счастья это ей не дало. Когда Пандора родилась, ее отец уже был мертв, но тем не менее по наследственному праву она и ее брат были наделены половинами всего отцовского богатства. Это примерно по миллиарду на каждого на момент смерти отца. Естественно, деньги были вложены в выгодные предприятия и приносили бешеный доход, так что к возрасту восемнадцати лет родственники имели за душой по миллиарду с половиной, по квартире в Нью-Йорке и Лондоне, два поместья во Франции.

На свое двадцатилетие Пандора приобрела мотоцикл – тот, что сейчас стоял рядом с ней. С этого ее поступка вся семья, и без того плохо к ней относившаяся, стала просто ненавидеть девушку. А ей так нужна была поддержка…

Когда ей исполнилось двадцать, ее любимый человек разбился на мотоцикле… об этом так никто из ее семьи и не узнал…

Его звали Демиан. Красивый, высокий, аристократично бледный, с потрясающими глазами - правый глубоко черный, левый – ярко-зеленый. Беспорядочными волосами льняного цвета.

- Демиан… - с находящими слезами еле слышно выговорила Пандора, возвращаясь в сегодняшний день. Она затянулась, делая вид, что не замечает вампира, стоящего рядом. Слезы ушли, но боль осталась. Боль и желание отомстить.

- Пандора де Ленфен? – тихо спросил вампир, что было довольно странно для него.

- Хелл, - машинально поправила она. Она никогда не носила фамилию де Ленфен.

- Что – Хелл? – не понял Алукард.

- Моя фамилия. Я – Пандора Хелл. Я никогда не носила фамилию де Ленфен, - она слабо улыбнулась.

- Прикурить есть? – осведомился вампир с оскалом.

- Alors, - по-французски отозвалась Пандора. Вампир понял. Она достала из кармана сигареты и зажигалку и протянула Алукарду.

- Спасибо, - цинично отозвался вампир. Он, закуривая, посмотрел на Пандору. Каштановые волосы развевались на ветру. Серо-зеленые глаза устремлены куда-то за пределы взора. Белая рубашка колышется от ветра, обозначивая под собой идеальную фигуру. Кожаные брюки соблазнительно обтягивают довольно узкие бедра.

- Да не за что, - в том же язвительном тоне ответила Пандора. А потом более мягко прибавила, - ты ведь знаешь, чего леди Хеллсинг и Мишель от меня требуют?

- Скорей требует Интегра, - поправил Алукард, сопроводив замечание кивком.

Они засмеялись. Чертовски похоже засмеялись. Пандора взглянула на Алукарда, мрачно курящего. Темные волосы, выбивающиеся из-под шляпы, развеваются на ветру, очерчивая ореол около его головы. Белоснежная рубашка, алый галстук, алый плащ, идеальный костюм – все это было так наигранно…

И все же, она не могла не согласиться…

**_Order:5_**

- Пандора? – Мишель зашел в комнату к сестре в ее квартире в центре Лондона. Она все же согласилась. Откидывая волосы назад, Мишель подумал: «Моя маленькая Пандора, моя вечная сестра. Ты не должна была. И это лишь моя вина». Он бы еще что-то хотел сказать, если бы не зрелище, что предстало его взору.

Спальня у Пандоры очень большая, просто огромная. Посреди ее – кровать с белоснежным покрывалом. Только сегодня оно было покрыто пятнами запекшейся крови… У Мишеля потемнело в глазах.

Его сестра… она лежала посреди кровати па животе, как-то очень неестественно раскинув руки, а над лопаткой у нее виднелся след раны…

Следующие несколько часов Мишель провел в совершенно невменяемом состоянии. Приехала Интеграл, врачи, которые делали Пандоре операцию. Потом они уехали за какой-то… в общем таких подробностей Мишель не знал. Пандора лежала в комнате, где и была найдена, только теперь там оборудовали переносную лабораторию. Интегра отпаивала Мишеля чаем на кухне.

- Это моя вина, - твердил граф.

- Нет, какие-то придурки стреляли в нее, вот и все… - пыталась возразить Интгера. Она хотела и своей доли счастья, но прекрасно понимала, что ничего такого получить не сможет, если Пандора не станет Хозяйкой Алукарда.

Интегра задумалась. Да, ей не хотелось отдавать своего слугу в руки совершенно незнакомой ей девушки. Признаться, в последнее время она несколько ревновала вампира к Пандоре. Они проводили много времени вместе, Алукард научил девушку хорошо стрелять и уже заказал Уолтеру облегченный вариант Кассула. Интегре это было не по нраву.

А в это время в комнате Пандоры. Из стены тихо вышел Алукард. Он подошел к кровати, на которой и лежала Пандора, руки ее покоились на покрывале, так что вампир взял ее руку. Пандора слабо открыла глаза. И тут же закрыла – от боли. Бинт проходил прямо по ключице и немного ниже – над сердцем.

- Тебе больно? – спросил вампир, машинально читая ее мысли.

«Да.»

- Ты не хочешь умереть сейчас? – грустно спросил он, опуская голову.

«Почему бы тебе самому не решить?»

- Да, но тогда ты не сможешь прожить ту жизнь, что тебе полагается, - Алукард посмотрел на ее безмятежное, почти неживое лицо. Его прогноз был далеко не утешительным. – Надо решать быстрей. У тебя мало времени.

«Да».

- Уверена?

«Да».

- Хорошо, - Алукард приподнял ее с подушки так, чтобы причинять ей меньше боли…

**_Order:6_**

- Как ты мог? Кто тебя просил? Зачем? – Интегра рвала и метала в своем кабинете, обвиняя Алукарда в содеянном. Он сидел на потолке и молчал, лишь изредка сверкая стеклами очков. Маста выпустит пар и успокоится. Нет, все же он неправильно назвал ее Мастой. Его Хозяйка – Пандора. Теперь уже…

… В церемониальном зале собралось тринадцать человек. Хотя это не совсем корректно – правильней сказать одиннадцать человек и два вампира. Шестеро стояли по контуру гексаграммы Кромвеля, в центре – вампиры, а остальные занимались подготовкой. Интегра давала советы Пандоре, Уолтер помогал ей облачится в церемониальный белый цвет – длинную тунику и накидку, которая чем-то напоминала шлейф подвенечного платья.

Алукард стоял уже готовый к церемонии – в центре гексаграммы – обнаженный по пояс, в какой-то алой тряпке, обмотанной вокруг бедер. Интегра старалась на него не смотреть – ни на него, ни в его глаза. Она укрепляла в волосах Пандоры алые розы. Виктория, которая должна была по началу церемонии удалится, а также Бернадотте, который должен был присутствовать, сплетали длинные волосы Алукарда в косу и вплетали в нее белые розы.

- Arless genna, - непонятно пробормотал Высший вампир, поправляя серебряный ошейник, нацепленный на него Интегрой «во имя традиций».

- Мы готовы, - возвестила Интегра, ведя Пандору в центр гексаграммы. Последняя встала рядом с Алукардом – рука об руку. Все было сделано на контрасте белого и алого – и одежды и цветы.

Стоящие в углах гексаграммы люди начали бормотать заклинания.

«Начни. А я продолжу»…

Автор: Kleo Gray.


End file.
